


Stories of the Stars - Starshipping Collection

by Mayasha_Chan1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pokemon AU, Romance, Starshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasha_Chan1/pseuds/Mayasha_Chan1
Summary: A collection of small fanfics with Yusei Fudo x Judai/Jaden Yuki (Starshipping) as the main pairing and focus. Each is based on ideas I thought up or were inspired by other stimuli.





	1. Fever

**#1**

Title: **Fever**

Prompt: Yusei taking care of Judai while he has a fever.

Rating: K+

________________________

“Y-Yusei…” Judai coughed, feeling another shiver shake his body. He pulled the blankets closer to his chest in a feeble attempt to comfort himself.

‘Ugh… It’s too hot…’ Judai thought, shifting around under the covers to try and make himself more comfortable. With a husky groan, he kicked the covers off and pushed himself up. However, he immediately regretted it as a sudden dizzy spell sent him straight back down.

“I told you not to move Judai.”

Judai whined and forced his eyes open to see the Leader of the Signers gazing at him with concern, “B-But… It’s so hot Yusei….”

Yusei sighed and placed the tray he was carrying on the nightstand, and turned back to his sickly boyfriend. He pulled off his leather riding gloves and gently placed his hand on Judai’s forehead, frowning at how warm he was.

“You’re really burning up Judai.”

Judai whimpered in response while Yusei reached for cold, wet cloth he’d brought with him. He carefully placed it on Judai’s forehead, lightly pressing it against the heated skin every now and then to cool it down.

Judai sighed and his breathing gradually slowed down to a relaxed state, causing Yusei to relax a bit himself.

He hated seeing Judai suffer, and he knew fevers were no laughing matter. Some can be incredibly painful. Luckily for Judai, it appeared as if he had made it through the worst of it now and just needed to sleep the rest off.

“I’m just going to go and get you some more medicine.” Yusei said. As he moved to stand up, he was stopped by a weak tug on his jacket. He looked back at Judai to see him feebly gripping his sleeve, gazing at him with those half lidded chocolate brown eyes.

“Stay with me. Yusei… P-Please?”

Yusei couldn’t tear his eyes away from Judai’s own, finding himself caught in their adorable yet hypnotic power. He had never been good at saying no to Judai when he looked at him like that. This was no exception.

Yusei smiled and moved his body onto one half the bed. He gently pulled Judai closer, so that his head was resting on his chest, and then began stroking his hair while his free hand took hold of Judai’s, interlacing their fingers together.

Judai smiled sleepily, nuzzling his face against Yusei’s chest as he finally felt the pain in his head and throat drift away, as if it had never been there in the first place.

There they both laid, happily together in each other’s embrace. It wasn’t long before Judai nodded off, tiny little snores leaving him with each breath.

Yusei restrained a chuckle at the sound, choosing instead to kiss the top of Judai’s head and whisper, “Sleep well, my little Kuriboh.”


	2. Fireflies

**#2**

Title: **Fireflies**

Prompt: Yusei and Judai catching fireflies together.

Rating: K

Song while writing: Fireflies - Owl City

__________________

“YES! Yusei! Yusei, I caught one!”

“Nice job Judai!”

“Wait… Urgh! It escaped!”

Yusei chuckled as he watched Judai pout and rapidly spin around, clapping his hands together in the air in an attempt to catch luminous creatures.

It was only the first night of their camping trip, but Yusei couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying it. They’d found a perfect spot right on the edge of the woods next to a steady stream of crystal, clear water. Night had long since descended by the time they’d finished setting up the camp site.

That’s when the fireflies had appeared. Dancing through the air, the luminous little bugs lit up the whole area with a gentle yellow glow. It was needless to say they’d captured Judai’s attention immediately.

Eyes wide with wonder and excitement, the boy had immediately immersed himself in the sea of tiny lights. Absolutely determined to capture one. Yusei felt his smile widen as another of Judai’s methods ended in failure. The look of pure joy and happiness on the two toned haired boy’s face made his heart skip a beat. He almost wished he could capture that expression in his mind, forever.

“Yusei! Look! I’ve got one!”

Yusei blinked coming out of his thoughts to see Judai holding his hands out in front of him. Though clasped tightly together, there was a bright glow shining through a small gap. Moving his head closer, Yusei peeked through the gap to see a tiny firefly resting on Judai’s palm.

“Cool isn’t it?” Judai exclaimed, trying to keep his hands as steady as possible.

Yusei nodded in agreement still fascinated by the gentle light and warmth emanating from the creature. In a funny way, it kind of reminded him of the warm feeling he would get in his heart whenever he thought of Judai.

Judai grinned at Yusei’s reaction and tried to open his hands out wider so that the Turbo Duelist could see it more clearly. His actions, however, caused the firefly to buzz out of his grasp and land on his nose. Judai stumbled back startled, his eyes focusing on his nose only to see a bright dot.

Yusei felt his laughter escape his throat before he could stop it. He couldn’t help it. The teen’s nose was shining like a night light, an image that could not be anything but adorable.

Judai pouted, “Yusei stop laughing!”

“Sorry Judai, but I think the firefly caught you this time.”


	3. Duel Frisbee

**#3**

Title: Duel Frisbee

Prompt: Judai asking Yusei to fix his duel disk, and when Yusei asks why it was broken Judai has to explain how he used it for a game of Ultimate Frisbe. (Inspired by a particular scene in the YuGiOh GX Manga)

Rating: K             

_______________________

Yusei sighed, rubbing his right temple as he felt a headache coming on.

“Judai.”

“Yeah?”

“Explain to me again how you thought it was a good idea to use your duel disk as a frisbee?”

Judai laughed awkwardly and nervously scratched his cheek, looking anywhere but Yusei’s scolding stare, “Um, well, you see…”

Judai starting wringing his hands out and finally gathered his courage to look the older teen in the eye, albeit, guiltily.

“I was playing with the twins yesterday and, we were just having so much fun goofing around. Then Leo pointed out how my duel disk kind of looked like a frisbee. I was… well, curious to see if it could actually work as a frisbee. And…” He gestured to the damaged device on Yusei’s worktop, summing up just how well the “duel frisbee” worked.

Yusei’s expression didn’t change as he glanced a the the broken technology then back at Judai, who was rather unnerved by Yusei’s unflinching gaze. After what felt like forever in Judai’s mind, Yusei sighed again and turned his full attention to the tech.

“I’ll see what I can do. It doesn’t look too difficult of a fix, but I make no promises.”

Judai’s nervous expression instantly turned to an excited one, “Really? Thanks Yusei! You’re the best!” Seeing Yusei focused on the device, he slowly started edging his way back to the door.

Yusei nodded, “Judai.”

Judai froze in place, a sinking feeling already settling in his mind about what Yusei was going say.

“Uh… yeah?”

“You’re on kitchen clean up duty for the next week.”

“…. Ok.”


	4. Drunken Kisses

**#4**

Title: **Drunken Kisses**

Prompt: Judai gets childish when drunk

Rating: T

_______________________

Yusei didn’t know how it had happened.

Honestly, he didn’t think he wanted to know why.

But that didn’t change the fact that Judai was lying on the floor, giggling like a madman while clutching an empty beer bottle in his hand.

It took a moment for Yusei to gather his thoughts before he immediately went to Judai’s side. He quickly checked over his body and was relieved to find no traces of an injury or bruise. He glanced back at Judai’s face seeing his eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed a rose red colour.

“Judai! Are you alright?”

Judai only continued to giggle, soon losing his grip on the bottle and instead blindly reached out for Yusei’s face. After some fumbling around, Judai finally found Yusei’s cheek and felt his eyes widen at his new discovery.

“Yuuusei~ Your cheeks are so squishy!”

Yusei cocked his head in confusion. What on earth-

Judai let out a childish squeal of joy as he brought his other hand up to join the other in playing with the squishy flesh.

“Squishy, squishy, squishy~!”

“Judai, what’s wrong with you?” Yusei grabbed Judai’s hands pinning them down on either side of Judai’s body, “You’re acting like you’re-”

That’s when it clicked in Yusei’s head. He groaned at the realisation while Judai continued to gaze up at him with a goofy grin on his face.

“Judai. Why are you drunk?”

Judai ignored Yusei’s question and started to wiggle underneath Yusei’s hold, “Yusei’s so strong! Oooo! And quick too~”

Judai then gasped, hit by a sudden revelation.

“Yusei must be a super hero! You can call yourself ‘Speed Racer’!” He broke into another fit of giggles at his own words.

Yusei rolled his eyes at the silly comment and moved himself off of Judai and mumbled to himself, “I need to get him off the ground.”

Through great difficulty, thanks to Judai’s flailing and blind grabbing, Yusei eventually got him down on the sofa and wrapped up in a blanket. It briefly crossed Yusei’s thoughts that Judai looked kind of cute wrapped up like a burrito. But he quickly dismissed those thoughts and tried to ignore the growing blush on his cheeks.

“Judai, listen to me. You need to rest ok?”

Judai blinked at him in response causing Yusei to groan and lean closer so that he was looking Judai directly in the eye.

“You need to sleep Judai. Do you understand me?”

Judai mouthed opened in an ‘o’ and he slowly nodded his head in confirmation of Yusei’s words.

Yusei sighed in relief, “Good. I’m going to get you some water-”

He was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own, causing his brain to short circuit and his face to heat up like a furnace.

And just as suddenly as they had been there, the lips were gone, allowing Yusei to gather his senses and see Judai giving him a dazed smile.

“Yusei wanted a kiss right?”

Yusei felt his mouth go dry, unable to find a way to respond. Judai just smiled and giggled before yawning and falling back onto the sofa, “I’m sleepy… Night night Yusei…”

As Judai dozed off, Yusei was left sitting there in utter shock unconsciously touching his lips as his mind tried to process what had just happened.


	5. Mine

**#5**

Title: **Mine**

Prompt: Yusei gets super clingy while drunk

Rating: T

__________________

“Um… Jack, Crow?” Judai asked staring in shock at a lone figure hunched over the table, while the two aforementioned people were slumped on the sofa laughing at some private joke.

Upon hearing Judai call their names, Jack and Crow turned their attention to him with Crow letting out a shout of joy, “Hey dude! Good to see ya! Come and join us in the celebration!”

Judai frowned as the strong stench of alcohol hit his nose, “Celebration? What celebration? And why does it stink of booze in here?”

Crow waved off his last comment choosing instead to focus on the first question, “Ah, we’re toasting Yusei’s new D-Wheel design. He finally finished it today.”

Judai smiled. He knew Yusei had been working day and night for weeks on this new project. More often than not losing hours and hours of sleep, that would hit him all at once days later.

“That’s great! Speaking of which, why is Yusei slumped over that table?” He questioned pointing at the Crab haired teen that appeared to be groaning to himself.

Crow grinned and Jack joined in with a low chuckle.

“Oh that, we got him to try a few beers and the poor guy got super tipsy!”

Judai’s eyes widened in realisation as he looked back at Yusei. As far as he knew, Yusei wasn’t one to drink alcohol. The teen seemed to prefer milk or more plain tasting drinks. So naturally, the boy’s tolerance was nonexistent.

Judai walked over to him, bending down to Yusei’s head level, “Hey, Yusei? How are you doing buddy?”

Yusei groaned once more, his eyes fluttering open, “J-Judai?”

Judai smiled softly and rubbed Yusei’s back up and down in a soothing manner.

“Yeah it’s me. How are you feeling, man?”

“M-My head hurts…” Yusei grunted.

“Hate to say it man, but it’s only going to get worst the longer you sit here. Let’s get you upstairs alright?”

Yusei weakly nodded in agreement, letting Judai hoist one of his arms over his shoulders and pull him to his feet.

It took a while, but Judai eventually helped walk Yusei to his room. Jack and Crow didn’t even seem to notice their absence, their laughter echoing up the stairs. Judai carefully lowered Yusei onto his bed and propped a pillow behind his head, hoping that would make him more comfortable.

Seeing that Yusei was now in much more comfortable position, he pondered what else he might need. Oh, he’ll definitely need water in morning. Judai moved to leave only to let out a squawk of surprise as he was pulled backwards onto the bed.

‘Wha-What just happened?!’ Judai shouted in his mind, finding himself unable to move when he attempted to shift his body.

“Mmmm… Stop moving.” A husky voice whispered in his ear sending shivers all the way down his spine.

Feeling blood rush to his cheeks, Judai searched his brain for some form of response, “Y-Yusei?! What are you doing?” He stuttered and tried to move out of Yusei’s hold again.

Yusei’s gripped only tightened as he pulled Judai even closer nuzzling his nose against the juncture between Judai’s neck and shoulder blade.

“So warm… Mine.” Yusei hummed, feeling himself drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Judai was pretty sure his heart was about to burst out of his chest. It was beating so fast that he couldn’t help but clutch his hand over the spot. W-What was this feeling?

Wait. On second thoughts.

How was he supposed to get out of this situation?!


	6. Study Buddies - School AU

**#6**

Title: **Study Buddies (School AU)**

Prompt: School AU - Yusei tries to help Judai study.

Inspired by this image (Found @afoolishmistake - Tumblr)

Rating: K

_________________

Judai had never enjoyed studying.

He could never find any real motivation in himself to focus on it. Whether it was numbers, letters or symbols, they would all just blur together on the page.

It was for this, among many reasons, that Judai was immensely glad to be friends with Yusei. The guy was practically a genius. Easily able to absorb information like a sponge. Especially when it came to Physics or Mechanics.

And with a Physics exam fast approaching, Judai found himself severely unprepared. Which is how he found himself in the library with Yusei, browsing over a mountain of Physics textbooks.

“… And then you move it over here, and that’s how you get the answer.”

Judai yawned blinking tears of tiredness out of the corners of his eyes, “Uh huh…”

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?”

Judai yawned again and nodded his head absent-mindedly, causing Yusei to chuckle and start his explanation again.

Judai gazed at his notebook in a bored manner, scribbling down another silly doodle on a random part of the page. He glanced up, letting his gaze linger on the stunning colbalt blue of of Yusei’s eyes.

They really were beautiful.

He then felt his gaze drift to teen’s lips. They looked so soft. He wondered if they’d feel just as soft against his own. Before he knew it, he was leaning closer to Yusei, who seemed completely unaware of Judai’s actions as he read off a formula from the book in front of him.

“So Judai all you need to do is-” Yusei turned to Judai only to be cut off as Judai closed the remaining distance between them.

Wow. They really are soft. So soft and warm. Judai smiled as he broke their kiss, opening his eyes that he didn’t realise he’d shut.

However, as soon as he opened those eyes he couldn’t stifle his laughter at Yusei’s reaction.

His was face was beet red and eyes wide in shock and surprise. Judai was pretty sure that if it were possible steam would be rising out of the top of Yusei’s head right now.

Judai’s amusement only increased as the dark haired teen repeatedly open and shut his mouth, like a goldfish, before quickly grabbing a random textbook and burying his face in the pages.

“Hehehe! You’re too cute Yusei!” Judai grinned.

“S-Shut up…”


	7. Dance of the Stars - Ice Skating AU

**#7**

Title: **Dance of the Stars (Ice Skating AU)**

Prompt: Ice Skating AU - Yusei is a world renowned figure skater, that Judai idolises. Though, Judai is left awestruck when Yusei sees his practice go wrong.

Inspired by this image by @yusei-fudo (Tumblr) and this image by @oreoc00kies (Tumblr)

Rating: K

________________

Judai let his eyes fall shut as he delicately dragged brushed the back of his hand down the side of his face.

The low beat of the music then transformed from a slow to a fast tempo, prompting Judai thrust his arms above him and strike a heroic pose.

With a confident smirk, he kicked back on his skates and started his routine with the first step sequence.

He lost himself to the music. Letting it flow through his very being and control his every move.

Every spin. Jump. Turn and step.

He’d show them all the hero within him. He was going to surpass all their expectations, and leave those judges speechless. But most of all, he wanted HIM to see him.

The Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo.

Ever since his first performance, Judai had been completely and utterly captivated by him. The way Yusei glided across the ice was hypnotic, ensuring that all eyes were on him and him alone.

It was no wonder the teen was already a World Champion with more gold medals than Judai could ever dream to win.

Rising from the final part of hydroblading, Judai felt his mind drift back to Yusei’s most memorable routine. Following his chosen theme of hope, the skater created a sad, yet bewitching story of a man who’d lost everything, but never gave up. It was hauntingly beautiful. A performance that for those who had seen it, would never be forgotten even on their dying day.

Judai swore he never would. He would never forget the man who radiated like stardust.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Judai narrowed his eyes in concentration as he prepared to do the highlight of his piece.

‘I’m going to do it this time, I know I can!’ Judai gritted his teeth and pushed himself forward. As his speed increased he braced his arms at his side before launching himself into the air.

_1._

_2._

_3- **Crap!**_

Judai felt a sharp pain run up his spine as he collided with the unforgiving ice. He groaned, letting himself just lie there for a while as the pain slowly ebbed away to a dull throb bingo sensation.

“You over-rotated on the last spin.”

Judai jumped, eyes darting to the new voice only to widen in shock and amazement. Standing before him, on the ice of the training rink, was none of other than his idol.

Unable to form a response, Judai just gazed up at Yusei while the aforementioned man smiled in return.

Offering a hand out to help the junior skater, Yusei waited patiently as Judai eventually noticed and accepted the kind gesture with an embarrassed blush.

“T-Thanks…” Judai stuttered and mentally berating himself for his sudden shy demeanour.

Appearing to either not notice his stutter, or much more likely choosing to ignore it, Yusei merely nodded causing an awkward silence to fall between the two.

Though Judai was internally grateful for the moment as it allowed him to pull himself out of starstruck state and fall back to his carefree nature.

“But yeah thanks man! I messed up pretty bad there huh?” He joked, trying to keep his embarrassment at bay.

It’s bad enough that he’d failed his triple axel for the tenth time today. But to also fail in front of the guy you’d idolised since you were a kid?

Yep, he wanted to bury himself under a mountain of snow and never, ever come out.

“Not really. I thought it was quite exciting.”

“Huh?”

Judai stared at the champion, dumbfounded by what he’d just heard.

Yusei didn’t react to Judai at all and continued, “I could feel it all. Your excitement. Your determination. Your very heart and soul was flowing through each and every movement you made.” Yusei then glanced at Judai and smirked, “It was truly quite thrilling.”

Heat coursed through Judai’s whole body. Was this really happening right now? Was this a dream? A discreet pinch on his arm proved otherwise, but didn’t help to quell his bewilderment.

“With a bit more practice, I wouldn’t be surprised to see you in the World Championships this season.” Yusei added, slowly skating forward to then ruffle Judai’s unruly hair.

“I look forward to seeing you then, Yuki Judai.”

Yusei winked and then moved back, making his way towards the exit of the rink and leaving Judai gaping in his wake. Which is how his bluenette training partner, Johan, found him not too long after. Johan glanced back and forth between the exit and Judai, his eyes wide with shock and surprise.

“Judai was that who I think it was?!”

He knew my name.

“Oh man! I think it was! What do you think he was doing here?” Johan laughed, running his fingers through his fluffy hair.

Yusei knew my name.

“Judai? Are you okay?”

He’s waiting for me.

“Um… Judai?” Johan asked, poking Judai’s shoulder only to shriek in surprise when Judai clamped his hands on both of his shoulders and looked at him with so much excitement, you could practically see stars in the boy’s eyes.

“I’ve got to practice more Johan! I’ve got to make it to the World Championship!” Judai declared then took off, rounding the rink in a circle before returning to the middle.

Johan’s jaw dropped. “What?! Judai that’s insane!”

Judai shot him a grin, “He’s waiting for me Johan! I can’t let him down!”

I don’t care how long it takes. Days, weeks, months or even years. But someday, I’m going to be next to you, Yusei.

Dancing in stars. Together.


	8. Can We Keep Them? - Pokemon AU

**#8**

Title: **Can We Keep Them? (Pokemon AU)**

Prompt: Pokemon AU - Judai finds a Pokemon wandering around New Domino City and decides to bring it back home and show Yusei, who in fact has found one as well.

Rating: K

__________________

Judai panted as his ran through the door of Yusei’s garage, not even stopping to breath for a moment before shouting, “ Yusei! Yusei! You’ll never guess what I found!”

Clutching the oddly shaped bundle hidden behind his jacket, close to his chest. He rushed down the steps towards Yusei as he saw him sitting at his computer.

Yusei’s eyes darted to Judai and immediately became curious about what Judai was hiding underneath his jacket. Before he could ask, Judai suddenly opened his jacket and thrust the object directly in his face.

“Look at this little guy! Isn’t he adorable?”

Yusei blinked and let his eyes fully take in what he was seeing. The object was in fact an animal. Though, it was not one that he had ever seen before. It had short brown fur, and what appeared to be a long, white furred collar round it’s neck. While it’s body was small, it had two long pointed ears and a large bushy brown tail that swished back and forth behind it. It gazed at him with huge doe brown eyes, as if it was also checking out him at the same time.

“What is it exactly?” Yusei asked as he scratched the creature gently behind its ear, and smiled as he heard it purr in content.

Judai shrugged, “I’m not sure. I think it’s called an Eevee? Well, that’s the only noise it would make when I found it.”

Judai brought the creature back to his chest and giggled as it cuddled against him. He looked back at Yusei, eyes gleaming with happiness.

“I think it should stay with us! The poor thing was left all alone in an alleyway. He doesn’t deserve that, and we’ve got plenty of room here!”

Judai shot Yusei his best puppy dog eyes. A move he knew had worked time and time again on his boyfriend.

Yusei shut his eyes and sighed, already knowing he was going to cave in. It almost didn’t help that the little creature appeared to be copying Judai, giving him and equally strong pleading look.

“Alright, it can stay. But you’ve got to take good care of it.”

“Yes! You’re the best Yusei!” Judai whooped in joy, the small creature joining in with high pitched cries like Judai had mentioned before.

“Eevee! Eevee!”

The sight was quite sweet and made Yusei smile. Though that smile was wiped from his face by Judai’s next comment.

“Then you probably wouldn’t mind if kept another one here too?”

Before Yusei could question Judai, he was knocked to the ground by a large orange creature with a long black tail that appeared to have some kind of lightning bolt on the end of it. Yusei glanced at the large creature in shock as it nuzzled it’s bright yellow cheek against his own.

“Say hi to your new buddy Yusei!”

“Rai-Rai!”


	9. Come Back To Me

Title: **Come Back To Me**

Prompt - Yusei falls into a coma and Judai visits him everyday. One day he breaks down into tears and begs Yusei to wake up.

Rating: T

* * *

You never know what you have, until you’ve lost it.  
  
Judai had never considered the idea. But, that had been before the accident.  
  
Now it was all he could think about.  
  
Each and every day since then, Judai had fallen into a dull routine. Even just getting out of bed and forcing himself to eat something, anything, had become like a robot carrying out a function.  
  
But, no matter how empty he felt waking up to find the space next to him cold and lifeless, he would make himself get up. Spending each morning, dining alone at the table where the only sound he could hear is the scraping of cutlery against the glaze of his plate, and the painful throb of his aching heart. Despite all of these things, Judai refused to give up hope.

For  _him_. He would keep going for  _him_.

Taking a deep breath, Judai wrapped his coat tighter around himself as the electric doors whooshed open, allowing him to step inside.  
  
As usual, the building was a buzz with activity. Beeping machines. Groans of pain. People rushing back and forth. It was all just background noise to him.  
  
“Ah. Mr Yuki, back again already?” The secretary greeted him with that same false smile, filled with empty promises and barely veiled irritation. “Weren’t you here earlier today?”  
  
Judai scrunched his nose, feeling the clinical stench of medicine and antiseptic invade his senses, and shrugged in response. It was no secret how much the secretary loathed him. His numerous visits - some of which occurred more than once a day - forced the woman to ACTUALLY work. A matter she did not enjoy. But Judai didn’t care what she thought of him. She wasn’t  _ **him**_.  
  
“I’m here to see the patient in Room 203.” He requested, his voice monotone and devoid of emotion.  
  
Grumbling, the secretary wrote jotted down the information on her clipboard and pointed down the hall, “Down the hall on your first left, visiting hours will be over in 3 hours.”  
  
Judai rolled his eyes and eagerly left the desk. He didn’t know why she bothered to repeat the same directions every time. He been here enough times now to know how to get there with his eyes shut.  
  
But as he walked through the door of Room 203, he felt his previous thoughts vanish.  
  
There he was. Lying completely still on the white, sterile bed. Almost peaceful. If Judai didn’t know any better, he would have thought the guy was just sleeping. Unfortunately, reality was not so kind.  
  
Usual raven and gold highlighted spikes were now matted and dull. Formerly beautiful tanned skin, had become sickeningly pale, like the sun hadn’t kissed it in years. But what truly broke Judai’s heart was the teen’s face, normally filled with kindness, confidence and a never wavering sense of bravery and selflessness, had been reduced to a blank canvas by bandages, scars and an ugly breathing apparatus.  
  
How could his Shooting Star be reduced to such a state?  
  
Taking a deep breath, Judai sat down on his designated chair, right beside the hospital bed. All the nurses and doctors who had ever been into the room knew never to move or sit in that seat. It was Judai’s, and Judai’s alone.  
  
“Yusei? It’s me again.” Judai called in a low and gentle tone, “I know, I was here earlier. But the house just feels so… empty without you there.” He reached forward and gentle cupped Yusei’s hand in his own, cringing at how cold and weak it felt.  
  
“I’ve… overheard what the doctors think of your condition,” Judai swallowed as he felt that all too familiar heavy lump form in his throat. “T-They say that you’ll probably never open your eyes a-again…”   
  
It was hard enough for him to utter those heart crushing words to the unconscious teen. Especially when he didn’t believe a God damn word of it.  
  
Clenching Yusei’s palm within his own, Judai glared down at the disgustingly pale sheets, feeling all the pain and anguish of the last few months rush back to him like a tidal wave.   
  
“Y-You know I don’t believe them right? Those soulless bastards can take their ‘scientific conclusions’ and shove them up their ass!”

He knew he was practically shouting now, his aggressive words reverberating around him like a delayed echo. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care if those stuck up, so called “medical professionals” did hear him insulting them. He couldn’t care less what they thought of him. He lost the ability to the moment Yusei was ripped from his side.  
  
“I know you’ll wake up. Y-You’ll prove them ALL wrong, r-right Yusei?”  
  
And just like that, all his anger. His guilt. All the tears he’d refused to shed because of his unwavering belief that Yusei would wake up any day now. They all came crushing down on him relentlessly.  
  
And he broke.  
  
With a devastating cry, Judai threw his upper body against Yusei’s chest and let the endless stream of tears fall unabashedly down his cheeks, soaking the flimsy bedsheets. “P-Please Yusei! You have to come back to me! Please just come back!” He begged from the bottom of his heart, as the triad of such intensive emotions finally took their toll and caused the former Slifer duelist to pass out.   
  
Leaving him completely unaware of how a certain raven haired young man’s fingers twitched and gently squeezed Judai’s hand.


	10. Dance In The Stars With Me - Ice Skating AU

Title: **Dance In The Stars With Me - Sequel to Dance of the Stars**

Prompt - Ice Skating AU #2 - Judai finally meets his idol on the rink at the World Championship. To say Yusei is impressed by Judai’s performance, is an understatement.

Rating: K

Written for @yusei-fudo (Tumblr)\- Thank for so much for your support on the first one. You wanted to see them meet at the World Championship, so I granted your wish :)

* * *

  
With one final thrust of his arm, the young two-toned, brown haired man sweeped his hand against the frozen ice; finger tips barely brushing the cool surface as he brought the long limb tightly against his chest. The blurry world around him steadily came back into focus as he felt the momentum of his show finishing spin decrease, until finally coming to a halt.  
  
Head thrown back and arms extended skyward, the skater released a shaky breath as the overwhelming stack of tension and emotion left his body in a wave so intense it left every fibre of his being trembling.  
  
 _I… I did it? I finally did it!_  
  
The resounding roar of applause and cheers of adoration only heightened his excitement. A blindly bright and practically goofy grin of childish delight dominated his features as he waved to the many supporters within the crowd, before making his way off the ice.  
  
“And that was an outstanding performance from everyone’s favourite new underdog and rising star… Yuki Judai! I think we can all agree that he’ll be scoring some high numbers for that passionate piece!”  
  
Chuckling in mild embarrassment, Judai dismissed the commentators words with a shake of his head and instead focused his full attention on the giant electronic scoreboard, tapping the toe of skate on the floor repeatedly.  
  
Sitting in the Kiss and Cry booth always made him nervous. Though he didn’t like to show it. Judai forced himself to take a deep breath and shut his eyes. It doesn’t matter what that board says. Good or bad, he will never stop pushing himself. Not until he can stand on the ice with Yusei. Even sitting here at the World Championship wasn’t enough. Sure, Yusei had told him he’d be waiting for him here but… he no longer wanted to just stand next to the Shooting Star on the podium. He wanted to stand side by side with Yusei Fudo, together on the ice.   
  
Adoration. Respect. As he continued to strive for the next level in his skating, he noticed that those feelings had slowly seemed to change. After their meeting on his home practice rink, Judai had nearly had a heart attack when he’d received a text from the raven haired champion, letting him know he’d asked Jesse for Judai’s contact info so that he could get to know the “Heroic” rookie better. Thus, while the first few messages had been a series of awkward hellos on Judai’s part and many prompting questions from Yusei, they both soon fell into a comfortable form of daily conversation. Simple queries on favourite colours and foods had slowly become more personal and intimate. Now, they never failed to send each other a message each day asking the other how their day had been and how they were feeling. Obviously they weren’t just fellow skating competitors anymore. But it left Judai wondering…. what exactly were they?  
  
Friends?  
  
Rivals?  
  
He honestly couldn’t say.  
  
Though, thinking of Yusei did make him wonder. Had Yusei seen his performance? If so, what did he think of it? The very thought made his heart beat rapidly, making him nervous yet strangely happy. Brows furrowed in confusion, Judai grasped the area over his heart and let it’s unsteady beat pulse against his hand. What was this feeling?  
  
“And the scores are in! Let’s look to the board!”  
  
The announcers booming voice snapped Judai out of his thoughts. He shook his head, pushing his queries about Yusei and his odd feelings to the back of his mind and instead focusing all his attention on his on the giant electronic scoreboard hanging on the far wall of the rink.  
  
 ** _Grand Prix Final  
Men’s Singles Free Skate_**  
  
 _Judai Yuki   - 200.97_  
  
 _Edo Phoenix -   195.84_

_Bruno Tanaka   - 192.56_

_Crow Hogan   - 189.98_

_Jun Manjoume    - 187.87_   
  
_Fubuki Tenjoin   - 184.37_   
  


“Incredible! Following his awe-striking Short Program yesterday, the rookie sensation has done it again! With a passionate, heart racing performance earning him a score of  _200.97_ putting him at the top of the leader board. Could this little firecracker finally be the one to give the Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo, a run for his money?”  
  
Judai couldn’t believe it.  
  
He’d done it.  
  
He… He had made it to the top of the leader board.  
  
What… What would Yusei think?  
  
So lost in his thoughts, Judai hadn’t even realised he’d left the ‘Kiss & Cry’ booth until he felt a slap hit his back.  
  
“Way to go Judai!” Johan cheered, wrapping and arm around his best friend’s shoulder. “That performance was incredible! You really did look like a hero out there.”  
  
“You think so?” Judai asked. He was still reeling from the whole thing.  
  
Johan just laughed and gave his back a quick pat, “Sure do! You’ve earned it man.”  
  
Johan wasn’t the last to congratulate him. Many of the other competitors and coaches each offer him kind words of praise congratulations. Though nothing could compare to the person who called out to him next.  
  
“That was beautiful, Judai.”  
  
Judai froze on the spot. Was that - It couldn’t be. Why the heck would Yusei be here?! But wait… This  _is_  the World Championships, so why wouldn’t he be here. Gah! He’s probably waiting for a response. I should say something cool - or confident!   
  
He turned round and smiled bashfully, scratching the back of his head. “U-Um… Did you really think so?”  
  
Crap. That wasn’t what he meant to say at all.  
  
As if he could read Judai’s thoughts, Yusei smirked and walked towards him, “While I do like your modesty, Judai. You should take credit where credit is due.”  
  
Judai gulped. Yusei had gotten really close to him. Which probably should have made him feel awkward or uncomfortable. But all Judai could feel was heavy beat of his heart. Getting louder and louder.  
  
Reflexively, he stepped back only to have Yusei follow him. That is until his back hit the wall, and Judai found he couldn’t move back any further.  
  
Still smirking, Yusei only brought himself closer to Judai, casually trapping the young skater against the wall and his body.  
  
“I don’t think you realise just what kind of affect you have on me.” Yusei whispered, causing Judai to shiver as the older skater’s hot breath washed of his ear. “Such passion. Such determination.”  
  
Completely trapped in Yusei’s warm, and dare he say heated gaze. Judai didn’t even register how Yusei gently lifted his chin up.  
  
“It sets my heart on fire.”  
  
And then Yusei’s lips descended on his.  
  
The first thought that came to Judai’s head, was that they were soft. Good lord, were Yusei’s lips soft. The second, was that they felt some nice against his own. He honestly couldn’t even begin to describe just how… right it felt to have those soft lips against his own.   
  
And as strange as it may sound, his brain only seemed to come to the striking realisation that he was  _KISSING_   Yusei Fudo after Yusei pulled away for air.  
  
Though his cheeks were flushed, Yusei remained the ever confident one. Whereas Judai was fairly certain his face matched his skating outfit. Deep, deep red.  
  
Yusei brushed his thumb over Judai’s bottom lip, not hiding his self-satisfied smirk at the flustered state he’d rendered the young skater to. “I hope that one day, you will let me skate alongside you. So I can feel that burning fire firsthand.”  
  
Then with a wink, he was gone. Judai watched him walk down the hallway and politely chat to the other skaters, as if he hadn’t just ravished him against the wall a few mere second ago.  
  
Did… Did that just happen?  
  
Raising a shaking hand to his kiss swollen lips, Judai reassured himself that yes, that did just happen.  
  
The skating prodigy. The Shooting Star, himself. Had kissed him.  
  
And all Judai could think about was how he finally understood what kind of person Yusei was to him.


	11. A Merry, Merry Christmas

Title: **A Merry, Merry Christmas**

Prompt – Christmas! A lovely little moment Christmas morning between Yusei and Judai

Rating: K

\-----------------

“Judai?”

“Yes Yusei?”

“May I ask why you blindfolded me?”

“That’s a secret!”

Yusei grinned, “May I ask where you’re leading me?”

“Nope! That’s a secret too!”

Yusei chuckled, amused by his boyfriend’s antics and decided to just let Judai guide him to this so-called surprise.

Granted, he found it rather unnerving to not be able to see where he was going. But, he trusted Judai. He knew that Judai would never do anything to harm him.

He suddenly felt a hand crashed into his chest causing him to let out a small “Oof!” as he was brought to a halt.

“Be careful Yusei! We’re about to go down some stairs!”

“Judai?”

“Hm?”

“You’re the one leading me, remember?”

“Oh, right!” Judai laughed, “My bad! Okay, so just gently lift your foot up-“

It may have taken them awhile, but eventually Yusei found himself on flat ground once again. In fact, he was fairly certain he was on the ground floor of their house.

He heard the rapid tap of socks bare feet on hardwood and noticed that Judai didn’t appear to be by his side anymore. Just as he was about to take off the blindfold-

“NO! No! No! Don’t take it off just yet, Yusei! Just give me a few more seconds…”

Yusei briefly thought he heard a scrapping sound but it disappeared as soon as it came. Then that same tapping sound came back and Yusei smiled as he felt Judai right behind him.

“Are you ready, Yusei?”

Yusei nodded, “Yes.”

He felt Judai disappear once and again, before shouting, “Okay! Take it OFF!”

With a gentle tug, the knot holding the blindfold together came undone – His boyfriend never was that good at tying a tight knot – and slowly let his eyes adjust to the bright light around him.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS YUSEI!!!”

Yusei gaped at the scene that greeted him. Their living room had been completely transformed into a Winter Wonderland. There were white and blue twinkle lights hanging from the ceiling, as well as sweet little star and snowflake paper shapes dangling on pieces of string. There were red and gold tinsel carefully placed across the top of their sofa, along with a roaring fire, blazing away in the fireplace. Their humble, little Christmas tree was now decorated from head to toe with tiny Christmas ornaments, cute Duel Monster figures and completed with Yusei’s cap from his motorcycle tournament team “5D’s”.

“Judai…” Yusei was at a loss for words. It was all so… beautiful.

“Cool, huh?” Judai grinned looked back at the tree and Yusei’s stunned expression with glee, which in turn caused the Santa hat he was wearing to flop from side to side. “I know you’ve been working really hard lately, so I just wanted to make this Christmas an extra special one!”

“J-Judai I…”

He couldn’t believe it. He honestly couldn’t believe it.

“Here, here! Come on it’s not over yet!” Judai smirked as he dragged Yusei over to their coffee table and forced him to sit down on the pillow next to it. Yusei watched silently as Judai quickly grabbed something from behind the tree and then sat down on his own pillow, directly in front of Yusei.

“Here! This is for you!” Judai smiled, handing Yusei a medium sized box that Yusei himself had to admit was a bit heavy.

Still slightly stunned, Yusei stared at the present in awe then back at Judai, who eagerly nodded his head in silent permission for him to open it. With Judai prompting, Yusei gingerly opened his gift and found himself once again speechless at the sight of a brand, new blue tool box decorated with small white and yellow stars.

“I saw that your old one was falling apart, and I knew you wouldn’t get one for yourself. So, I popped by the Gear Shop and as soon as I saw it I thought it was perfect” Yusei looked up at his boyfriend to see him blushing bashfully. It was utterly adorable.

Yusei truly had the best boyfriend in the world.

Giving him a loving smile, Yusei gave him a loving, gentle kiss, stopping Judai from babbling any further immediately. When they finally pulled back, Yusei lovingly cupped Judai’s cheek and said.

“It’s perfect, Judai. I love you!”

Judai gave him a beaming smile in return and eagerly drove back in for another kiss. And a another, and another.

When they were finally able to pull themselves away from each other, Yusei went and grabbed his gift for Judai – a pair of reinforced googles with a red and black tint to glass lenses – saying that now Judai could actually see where they were going now when on rides on his bike. Judai loved them instantly, and was quick to put them on much to Yusei’s amusement.

Judai even had one final surprise up his sleeve, a festive little Christmas Cake with two candles steadily burning away.

No matter what anyone said, Yusei couldn’t think of a better way to spend Christmas.

With Judai, it truly felt like a perfect Christmas.


	12. Monster on the Hill - Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Fantasy AU - Rumour has it that on the outskirts of the town, lay an abandoned run down house that was home to a monstrous creature. No one went near it. All except Yusei. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warning – Swearing
> 
> I listened to the song Monster by EXO while writing this. I recommend it while reading this one, but that's just a recommendation.

For centuries now, the rumours of the old, abandoned mansion that resided on the outskirts of the town had only grown more distorted and frightening.

Endless whispers of an evil, grotesque creature that had once terrorised the town, until one night when the townsfolk fought back against the Beast and sent it fleeing to that decrepit building.

Some say that the Beast was once a man of great wealth and fortune, who had been inflicted with a wicked curse. Trapping him as a deformed and hideous monster for all eternity.

Others claimed that the house was haunted by a demon that loved to feed on the flesh and souls of little children. That one seemed to be the favourite for parents. Always using the so called "legend" to keep kids away from the rotten old place, and for the most part it worked.

On all except for one.

"Come on Yusei! Let's go already, we're not supposed to be here!"

Yusei ignored his foster brother and continued walking down the dirt pathway that led to Kraven Manor, his foster brothers Jack and Crow following behind reluctantly.

"I hate to say this, but Jack's right Yusei. Martha strictly told us that we were never allowed to go near this place." Crow shouted, feeling oddly confused by Yusei's behaviour. While he was never one for following the rules, Yusei was always the obedient one, always doing the right thing.

Jack nodded in agreement with Crow, "She will be furious if she finds out we even came this far-"

A loud howl resonated through the night air, causing two of the young to freeze in their tracks. While the other carried on, as if the noise had never happened.

Crow shivered and rubbed his arms in a feeble attempt to generate some warmth, "Seriously, Yusei! Why did you even want to come to a creepy ass place like this anyway?!"

Yusei sighed and looked back at them with a blank expression "I want to prove to everyone that the legend is wrong."

Jack gaped at Yusei, his eyes turning almost comically large.

"THAT'S what this is about?! You want to risk your life just to see if there's a stupid demon there? You know that it's just a silly story! Demons don't really exist!" He knew of Yusei's obsession with the legend, it had been clear to see the moment Martha had told them all the tale. Jack never believed it from the start. He knew it was the adults way of scaring them away from the abandoned building. But Yusei, on the other hand, had only become more fascinated by the stories. The likes of which Jack could never quite understand. What was so interesting and a creepy, old house in the woods?

Yusei rolled his eyes and turned back down the path. He knew they wouldn't understand why he wanted to there. No one would really. But ever since Martha told them the legend of Yuki Manor and the monster that lived there, he'd felt a strong urge to go there and prove them wrong.

He didn't believe that the creature was evil, or that it would eat his flesh and suck on his bones as one Nanny had put it. He just knew that deep down they were lonely. The adults may call it a demon or a monster, but they were just terrified of what they didn't know.

All it wanted was a friend, and Yusei was willing to be that friend.

"You guys don't have to follow me. You can go back if you want" He replied.

Crow groaned and ran up beside Yusei to try and get his attention "What if there really is some demon or killer monster up there, that wants to eat us as soon as we walk through that door! What's your plan then?! It's not like anyone is going to miss 3 orphaned 10 year olds!" He was starting to get annoyed by Yusei's lack of care about how dangerous this idea of his really was. That along with the eerie fog that seems to have suddenly rolled in was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Every instinct within him was telling him to get away from this place right now.

Yusei glared at Crow and increased his speed "Don't call them that. We don't know what this spirit is like until we've met them, and you can't judge someone by their looks." He turned his attention back to the path only to have them widen in surprise.

Slowly materialising from the mist was the building Yusei had been searching for. The stories hadn't lied about it's appearance either. With a moldy, rotten wooden frame, missing roof tiles, and cracked windows, it was a miracle the house was still standing.

Not feeling deterred in the slightest, Yusei bravely walked up the front steps of the porch, his every step causing the wood to groan in protest.

Unlike Yusei, Crow and Jack hadn't moved since the house seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Yusei... Seriously, we should leave. S-Something doesn't feel right about this place." Crow stuttered, feeling his previous panic return tenfold. He looked down at the thick mist and jumped backwards in alarm. A hand. The mist had just taken the form of a hand, and tried to grab him! The orange haired boy turned to Jack and saw the same unease and terror that he was feeling.

Unaware of his friends' growing fear, Yusei gently knocked on the front door, and was only mildly surprised to hear the noise echo around him.

Then, before Yusei could even blink, the door cracked open just wide enough for a dark smog to envelope the child and pull him into the house, slamming the door behind him.

~          ○          ~

With a groan, Yusei opened his eyes and clutched his head. The whole room was spinning in his vision, and the rather sudden onset of dizziness was not helping him at all. After a few shakes of his head, the young boy rubbed his head and unconsciously let his eyes roam his surroundings.

Much like it's exterior, the interior bore a striking resemblance to that of a haunted house. Splintered, broken floorboards creaked under the sheer weight of the house alone. Brushing his hand along the floor, Yusei noted how the years of dirt and dust were practically caked to the surface. Laying in the centre of the room was a large rug, where many pieces of what he assumed, at one point or another, rich furniture. From love seats to coffee tables to the master chair, each of these Victorian pieces now only appeared dull and worn.

But what truly caught Yusei's eye, was the strangely shaped dark form that appeared to be nestling on the cobweb coated chandelier. Squinting did not make the shape any clearer in his vision, the darkness serving to hide most of the mysterious creature's features shrouded in the shadows. But this didn't deter the raven haired boy whatsoever. In fact, it only fueled his curiosity.

However, he need not have to wait for the answer. As the pale light of the full moonlight flowed through the window; the gentle stream casting away the shadows that hid the the object of his curiosity was revealed.

And what an extraordinary creature it was. On first glance it's face appeared almost human - with smooth pale skin and shaggy brown locks hair. But upon further inspection, it was anything but. Portruding over it's rosey bottom lip, were two jagged fangs - sharp to the tip like daggers. Body hunched over the edge of the chandelier, triangular shaped scales created a trail all the way down his spine from his the base of it's neck, and all the way along a large sweeping tail. The tail was truly remarkable, with a rock hard serrated end that could crash through a brick wall like it was nothing - reminding Yusei vividly of the one's possessed by dragons in fairytale stories. Razor-sharp talon like claws that could rip into flesh as if it was paper, extended from unnaturally long fingers. While not abnormally long or short this creature's body seemed to stretch gracefully despite being in cased in a dark leathery scales. On top of that, Yusei was amazed to see two large bat-like wings folded on it's back that twitched every few seconds.

But ultimately, nothing captivated Yusei more than it's eyes. Like liquid pools of gold, they burned with an unbridled anger that could make any mere mortal cower under it's heated gaze. But, mixed in those furious pools of amber was a sadness and loneliness that made Yusei's heart clench painfully.

They truly were hypnotic.

And they were staring right back at him.

"What's this? A little mouse has wandered into my den?" The demonic creature purred, it's voice almost caressing his ears with each word. With the an almost - albeit unusual - grace, the creature jumped down from it's perch. Licking it's lips, Yusei remained rooted to the spot as golden eyes suddenly drew closer and closer until, before he knew it, they were all he could see.

"Tell me 'Little Mouse', why I shouldn't just rip you apart. Limb from limb. Then feast on your bloody flesh." It snarled, glowing golden orbs promising a painful death should his explanation be tedious or a lie.

Mustering up all his courage, Yusei took a deep breath --- never once breaking eye contact -- and told it the truth.

"I came to see you. I want to be your friend."

The creature's sneer faltered, instead taking on a baffled look. It was clear to see that his response had left the creature confused. But as quickly as it, appeared it vanished.

_"You **lie!** "_

Yusei gasped as strong talons wrapped around his neck, gripping so tightly that he instinctively grabbed them with his own feeble hands.

"You're just like the rest of those foolish mortals. You came to see the freak show hiding on top of the hill, and once you saw the monster of the legend... You'd kill me. Kill me. Then take my body back down with you to that miserable town. Like a hunter with a trophy. Or the gallant -- _fucking_ \-- knight who slayed the mighty dragon..."

"No... Please I-!"

"You're just like those men of old. Arrogant. Selfish beings. That would cast out a child and mercilessly hunt him down just because they fear what they don't understand!!!"

Breathing heavily, Yusei felt the creatures grip loosen in his neck until it disappeared entirely. Agile enough to stay on his feet, Yusei brushed his hand over the already fading mark on his neck and gazed at the creature.

The poor thing had seemed to lose all it's energy - all it's anger. Arms dangling by it's side and head hung low. It didn't take a genius to see how much pain this creature had suffered. It made Yusei want to weep for it.

But more than that, Yusei wanted to help.

With calculated steps, the young boy closed the distance between him and the so called 'Monster of Legend'.

_I want to help._

"But... You're not a monster."

He placed his two tiny hands on the creature's surprisingly soft cheeks. He felt the dampness from its tears wet his palms. It wasn't right for this beautiful creature to be sad.

His touch caused two golden eyes to gaze back at his own deep blue ones. Those eyes held such sadness, such pain. It wasn't right. It wasn't right at all!

"You're not a monster, or a beast. You’re nothing like those cruel words that those old people threw at you. You are more like... A beautiful Dragon!" Yusei nodded his head at the idea and smiled, "Yeah! You have soft skin, big wings and pretty gold eyes."

"I know it might not mean much, but, I don't think you're like the monster in the book at all. You're not vicious or cruel. You're just lonely. A lonely, lost spirit with no one to turn to. Martha once told me that when someone is as lonely as you are, what they really need is a friend. That's exactly what I want to be. I want to be your friend."

The creature gazed at him in wonder. Such innocence, purity. Nothing like those cruel people who had chased him out of the village just because he was different - They feared his power and his ability to be in touch with the Old Ways. He... He wasn't sure why but he saw that same aura in this boy. It felt like there was... a connection between them.

"D-Do you... really mean that?"

Yusei nodded, "Please, wouldn't you let me be your friend?"

As if by magic, those simple words stopped the creature’s tears and tiny smile graced his features. "I think I would like that very much."

Yusei's smile grew brighter at the creature’s response. He offered it a warm smile and removed his hands from its face, then offered one to it.

"My name is Yusei Fudo. What's yours?"

The creature tilted its head in thought, "I believe I once was called... Judai. Yes, I believe my name was Judai Yuki."


End file.
